rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Daemuth-Nur'Rek
Nah'gahrrahk is a role-play character and powerful Demonic Lord, ruling over a large swath of the Infernal Dimensions, created and used by Raltin Avarr. History The origins of this Demon are obscure to most, and those that do know of this creature rarely speak of it. Nah'gahrrahk is a powerful Demon lord, one of the greatest examples of power the Infernal Dimensions has to offer. His beginnings are as ancient as the forming of the Infernal Dimensions themselves, though what exactly this entails; whether he helped form them or was a result of the creation of the Dimensions is unknown. He is however one of the oldest Demons in recorded history, refered to by some as Devils. He stays in the Infernal Demensions and is unable to enter Gielinor unless certain and very specific requirements are met. It is also unknown what the Demon's relationship is with the ancient magics, of which he closely embodies. He has a mysterious relationship to Zaros, but does not serve the god. Appropriate to his embodyment of the Ancient spells, he has a connection to the Shadow Realm. The Silent Chasm His home in the Infernal Dimensions, it is a place that one would think nothing could exist. The realm is a dark space with no ground. Gravity does not exist here, and massive chunks of ice and black obsidian rock drift aimlessly through the great expanse of vast blackness. The air is sharp with a cold that burns the lungs and flesh with frost, while dotting the endless shadows are fires that rage in an endless burning, casting light in small pockets like great torches. Time has little meaning here, as well as directions such as up or down. It is thought amongst Demonkind that a great temple exists somewhere within the realm, acting as Nah'gahrrahk's home and hidden away on one of countless floating slabs of stone, though no one is really sure. True to its name; the realm is a quiet place, nothing to be heard but the burning of the fires, the grinding of ice and stone, and a faint blowing wind: though heard the wind cannot be felt, bringing doubts as to whether it is truely wind or not. Entering Gielinor The extent of his powers are much like a powerful god, but he is not able to fully enter Gielinor without specific requirements; such as rituals and different events occuring. He can enter Gielinor partially in a weak and non-physical state with the aid of summoning rituals, or in places that are naturally evil in nature and often deep underground. If he were to truely come to Gielinor, he would enter first in a weakened state, making him vulnerable to be more easily cast out before manifesting fully. It can take any amount of time from a month to a year for him to fully manifest on Gielinor, though this is entirely dependant on the amount of blood offered during the full summoning. Should he fully form on Gielinor, no mortal would be able to best his power, and only the intervention of a god would save the realm from being added to the chunks of rock and ice that form the physical matter of The Silent Chasm. Partial Summonings Beware: Partial summonings put you in a contract that you accept upon evoking the words, until the fire is extinguished it will continue to be in effect, it makes you incredibly vulnerable to his influence, and can lead to fatal encounters to characters who are hostil towards him. For those moments, another character nearbye who can extinguish the flames when you are incapacitated is almost always essential. Partial summonings are used mainly for contact with the Demon, to gain favor and power, or even demonic minions. Partially summoning requires: *A circle of painted red chaos symbols in a dark quiet place, a cellar will do. *A bowl of fresh blood placed in the center of the circle. **The blood does not have to be human, but if it comes from anything less than that, such as an animal, then the Demon is likely not to accept the offering. Dragon blood would actually be a very valuable offer. *And finally: the chanting of certain dark ritual words. Finishing the chant will ignite the blood and invoke his presence. Full Summonings The full summoning which allows him to enter Gielinor is much more complex. In many cases the requirements are beyond that of the summoner, reading further will explain that circumstances do not always permit full summons. With all the preperations needed, a full summoning can take several days time to complete the rights and spells. The ritual that allows him to fully form in Gielinor is: *In order to begin the full summoning, it must be during a period of strife, such as a great war, times of extensive disaster, famine, disease, or death. This is the most difficult requirement of the summoning to fulfill, as it is very time specific, the summoners will likely not be able to simply create these events. *The red circle of chaos symbols must be painted in the blood of a powerful being and in a place deep underground, surrounded in darkness, often fire, and of bad omens. The circle must also be very large, much larger than the partial summoning circle, with a depression dug out in the middle to form a large basin. much like a large bowl: at its deepest it must come up to the waist of the ritual master. *The ritual master must sacrifice innumerable subjects willing of death, allowing the blood to flow into the depression in the middle of the circle and fill it completely. *When the basin is filled with blood, the ritual master must then wade into the middle of the pool and begin the chant. *After the chant is finished, the ritual master must then take a dagger that he had brought with him into the pool and stab himself in the stomache area while speaking the words: "Come Nah'gahrrahk!" -stab here- "I invoke your presence!" -stab- "Taste of my life blood!" -stab- "Let the sap of my veins unbind your chains and free you of your prison!" -stab- "Nah'gahrrahk gor nus vahn hrid'nok!" -the final stab-. The summoner must then stand in the pool and wait to bleed to death. **The summoner must be strong enough to let their blood spill out long enough to finish the summons and take several stabs while being able to speak while doing so. *The moment the Ritual master bleeds to death, the blood in the basin will suddenly erupt in flames and Nah'gahrrahk will crawl into Gielinor through the portal that leads directly to his dark pit in the Infernal Dimensions. Followers Demons Many Demons serve Nah'gahrrak, this list narrows down some of the more specific followers. Shadow Rippers These creatures are the hounds, completely obedient to their master's word. They infiltrate and assassinate for him, preforming deeds that often require finesse. Despite their fearsome reputation, they are not the most feared of his followers, the shadow in their nature making them weak in bright places, they are also easily killed because they dissipate in just a few hits. For this reason, they are more formidable in the dark. Chaotic Ravagers Superior to the Rippers, these creatures are close to the size of a man. They look much like bipedal reptiles that had their scales replaced with Dagannoth-skin grey colored crab chitin. A shimmering red glow surrounds their bodies, caused by the high amount of chaos energy they put off, and they have chitin spines on the back to both protect themselves and impale attackers. The high amount of chaos energy they put off actually allows them to counterbalance many holy powers, allowing them to hunt down creatures of order who could easily repel even a greater Demon. Their mouths are rimmed by needle teeth and shaped like beaks; though the lower jaw splits into two halves like insect mandables when it opens. From the mouths also comes a noise that sounds like a moderately deep, gurgling hiss. At the end of the long skinny arms are serrated chitinous blades where the middle finger should be, and on either side of each blade are the four other clawed fingers. They have short stumpy tails that resemble what a turtle would have. The legs are bestial in shape, and the Ravagers stand on three thick clawed toes. Their chests are wider than their thin waists, which look bone thin, though corded with muscle. Despite the thick chitin armor, they are incredibley fast and agile, capable of amazing jumps. They posses an animalistic quality of endurance, relentlessly pursuing the prey to exhaustion, and this endurance goes even further; feeling little pain, the Ravagers keep fighting even when being dealt devestating wounds, a man could run one through with a sword and unexpectedly get stabbed himself when he would think the beast would slump down in defeat and accept death. With chaotic magic, they can teleport anywhere quickly in short bursts, making it essential to watch your back during a fight, and adding to paranoia as they could literally jump on a person no matter where they are. Smelling fresh blood sends them into a berserk frenzy, causing them to close in on you with completely no regard to their own saftey; coupling this with the high pain tolerance, this can be a death sentence to many. These creatures are the most feared of his underlings, and you truely know that Nah'gahrrahk wants you dead if he sends these beasts after you instead of the Rippers. Incredibly deadly on their own, they become a terror to behold if working in packs; even numbers as low as just two can overwhelm, and there is little hope for the prey should three or more give chase. Hoarranox These large Demons are cousins of the Ravagers, though much larger and different in appearance, they share the same body shape. Their bodies are made of ice encompassed by smoking shadow. Having the same pain tolerance as their smaller cousins, these creatures are the tanks of Nah'gahrrahk's underlings. The combination of shadow and ice can make them formidable, along with the great strength that comes with their size. With the greater size, they can take more hits than the Ravagers before dieing. One weakness is their vulnerability to flame, but also their slow movement speed is a handicap. Despite the great size and strength, for a person who knows how to deal with them (mages most effectively), they are less of a threat than the Ravagers, though warriors should be very wary. Elder Demons These powerful creatures are just one step below Nah'gahrrahk, and those who serve him do so faithfully. Few elder demons exist, so few means low numbers of them serving masters, but Nah'gahrrahk has his fair share of a few, having created the four listed here. Morguath Morguath, an elder Demon who was spawned by Nah'gahrrahk, this awsome creature embodies the shadow portion of his creator. Kri'gorhrrak A sibling of Morguath, this elder Demon embodies the rock portion of Nah'gahrrahk. Var'rixen One of the four brothers listed here, this elder embodies the ice of his creator. Grilgehrrek The final of the four brothers, this elder Demon embodies the blazing fires of his father. Humans Few humans serve the Demon, but those who pledge themselves are granted great magical strengths. Incredibly devestating uses of Ancient Magic are utilized by the Humans who follow him. Those who serve the most faithfully are given a chance to be dragged into a place that embodies one of the elements that form the Demon. The result of prolonged exposure to these places can warp a Human into a Demonic creature, much like what happened to the woman who serves as the emissary of Sliske. Abilities He has complete control over the Ancient Magic elements; Ice, shadow, blood, and rock. His body is composed of these elements as well, though the blood and ice manifest in bloodfire and ice vapor coming from the cracks on his black rocky body, while the shadow cloaks him like a cloud. When fully formed: bloodfire rages about the battlefield around him; engulfing enemies, and where the fire does not burn; freezing cold stops opponents in their tracks. He can cause rocky spires to suddenly erupt from the ground and impale foes, and the shadow clouds can envelope, poison, and choke out adversaries. His power attracts less powerful Demons and tempts them to serve him. He can communicate to others on Gielinor through the Demons that enter his service. He is also able to spontaneously form weapons made of solidified fire, rock, shadow, ice, or any combination of the four that only he can use, which upon losing his grasp on they will instantly deteriorate. Combating Him Note: Should rare circumstances permit this character entrance to Gielinor, due to the power the character holds; true life or death battles will be held in specific locations to avoid harm to players who do not wish the risk of death to their characters. The common mortal man is no match, as are the methods of melee, only the greatest champions would stand a chance with melee, and only with the aid of magic and powerful holy relics (at half power this is true, but in his weakened state upon first entering Gielinor he would be far more vulnerable to common methods). For this reason, only the most experienced of magicians would offer any true challenge or pose any threat. Ancient Magic has no effect on him, using standard spells, order based magics, or even more effective: Lunar Magic, gives a combatant better odds. For standard spell users, all four elements of the offensive spells are needed, chiefly a masterful control over the Earth element to prevent being impaled on the rocky spires. For those who use Lunar Magic, they must also have a masterful control over their spell sets, and be able to cast the strongest of the reverse damage spells; though this comes at a high cost: the caster must allow themselves to be killed by an attack from the Demon, though this is a guarenteed method to banish him back to the Infernal Dimensions; assuming he falls for the trick. Any mortal race would only stand a chance before he fully forms, should he reach his full potential; only a god would have strength enough to cast him back to his dark pit. Appearance His body is that of black rock with clouds of shadow and billowing bloodfire, and should he choose to extinguish the fires, ice vapor replaces them. He is incredibly taller and larger than other demons, fully formed he is near three building stories tall. He has wings, and unlike most demons his feet are not hooved but rather have three large toes with thick claws at the ends, with the legs being bestial in shape. He has four fingers that also have claws. The face is elongated like a dragon's and has short rocky spikes pointing downwards off the chin, and on the head are horns that run parallel to the head. The eyes blaze white/red with heat or glow white/blue with either the fires or the ice vapors. Personality The Demon revels in chaos and slaughter, taking enjoyment in senseless death and destruction as nearly all Demons do. Unlike most however, he holds a deep philosophical view regarding destruction and chaos, and hails it as the natural way of the universe, calling order an abomination to nature. He sees the eventual death of all creatures and the birth of stronger beings to replace them as a natural part of this destruction as well, so he not only takes joy in destruction, but also seeing greater advances and rising strengths forming from the ashes of the previous cultures rebuilding themselves anew. Despite his views on rebuilding from destruction, he sees no other creature as an equal, considering everything else beneath him and inferior, but is willing to deal with those who have enough courage to ask for power. For as long as he has existed, he holds great knowledge regarding dark secrets across the ages that many would kill to obtain, and he often uses these secrets to power and influence as a bargaining chip in his dealings. Quotes Other Information *His deals can be quite tempting, so alluring that they could even corrupt beings of order should they accept. *Surprisingly, he actually likes certain kinds of music, and is very partial to deep bass drums. Trivia *The appearance of this character is a reference to the Balrog of the lord of the rings universe, the over all history and fit to lore are not. Media demon image 4.jpg demon image 5.jpg demon image3.jpg Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Evil Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Male Category:Dark Magic user Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Elemental